A Definite Treat
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: A quick Treddiade one-shot just in time for Halloween. Enough said. Also featured in "The Fanfic-Reader-88 Oneshot Collection".


**Okay, here goes. Dan and Nick own _iCarly _and _Victorious._ Paramount, Warner Bros.,Victor Miller and Sean S. Cunningham own the original _Friday The 13th _ film (and the character Jason Voorhees). Craig Bartlett owns _Hey Arnold, _and Jeff Franklin owns _Full House. _This is a spur-of-the-moment Halloween fic that's definitely short and hopefully sweet. Enjoy.**

**(Halloween 2014 (Friday October 31), somewhere in the Midwest/Great Lakes region of the United States)**

**"Trick or treat!" The sound of various small kids dressed in costumes hunting for candy, who were out later than usual because Halloween was on a Friday, was what currently had 20-year-old Freddie Benson **at the door of his apartment. Aside from a Jason mask that was creatively spotted with drops of red paint, his get-up was relatively normal, with him wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt, a old royal blue Ridgeway hoodie and white sneakers with red and blue stripes. But he was perfectly happy with possibly spoiling the children's appetites and teeth with the various treats that he and his roommates stocked up on.

Speaking of said roommates and friends, 21-year-old Trina Vega and 20-year-old Jade West, unknown to Freddie, were upstairs in their bedrooms getting dressed in their respective costumes that they would be as part as a surprise that they were planning for him.

Meanwhile, not long after the kids had left with their candy, a duo of teenagers, who couldn't have been much younger than Freddie, Trina and Jade, had arrived at the door looking for some treats of their own. One teen had on normal clothes with the exception of a skull mask. But the other had actually went out of his way to dress up as Arnold from _Hey Arnold!_, and it was that teen who worked up the nerve to yell "trick or treat" and knock on the door. Needless to say, when Freddie answered the door, he didn't expect, and wasn't too thrilled with the sight in front of him.

"Uh, hello?" Freddie answered in a baffled manner.

"Trick or treat, dude," the teen dressed as Arnold repeated.

"Can we get some candy?" the teen in the skull mask asked.

"Yeah, uh, how old are you guys?"

"17," both teens replied casually.

"You guys are 17, and you're still trying to trick-or-treat?"

"Yeah, and what's your point, dude?" "Arnold" asked.

"Look, I get that everybody likes candy, and I know that Halloween is a big deal to a lot of people," Freddie began. "But you two are almost grown men. You could have just went and bought some candy. Besides, how the hell do I know that the both of you didn't already take it from some of the kids who were out here earlier?"

"Oh, come on, dude. That's low, even for two dudes like us," the teen in the skull mask replied. "We do some crazy shit sometimes, but we're not the kind of guys who would candy-jack some little kids."

"Yeah, so could you quit being a dick and give us some treats?" "Arnold" added in a commanding tone.

"Okay, I didn't plan on giving either one of you any candy in the first place, but now, you won't get shit. So I suggest you get off the porch now."

"Oooh, and what are you gonna do to us? Are you gonna slice us up with your machete?" "Arnold" said in a mocking tone.

"Actually, I was planning on using this knife here," Freddie said as he grabbed the kitchen knife that would eventually be used to slice a "mud cake" that Trina and Jade had made earlier in the week specifically for the holiday at hand. "And if this doesn't scare you, then I have two friends upstairs who would gladly get you to back off. One will kick you all the way to next Halloween, and the other one has an obsession with stabbing things and people with scissors. Now did I make myself clear, or will you assholes keep bothering me?"

With the threat of the knife striking enough fear in him, and possibly knowing about Trina and Jade's capabilities, the skull-masked teen grabbed his friend and said, "come on, let's get out of here, man."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're really gonna back down from this guy?" "Arnold" asked in a irritated manner. "We could both take him. He probably isn't shit without that knife in his hand."

"Dude, let's go. Now." And with that, the pair walked away empty-handed, and even after Freddie closed the door, they could be heard arguing.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the apartment, Freddie put the knife back on the table with the bowl of the remaining candy, before saying, "well, that was easier than expected." After a few more seconds went by, he then thought about his friends' sudden trip to their rooms and then asked himself, "why did they go upstairs anyway?"

"This is why we went upstairs," Trina answered as she and Jade walked downstairs together.

"Have mercy," Freddie said as he saw them walk down, using an old _Full House _reference in the process. Once he turned around, he saw Trina and Jade dressed in one-piece nurse swimsuits. Both women's outfits had an open slit at the waist/stomach area and an open back, and of course, the bra and both sides of the bottom had the first-aid symbol on it. The difference in their get-ups was that Trina had on a white swimsuit and red stilletos, while Jade had on a black swimsuit with black ankle boots. But what they both had in common was that they themselves and their outfits brought pleasure to Freddie's eyes... and other parts of his body.

"So, I take it that he likes it," Jade said in response to Freddie's reaction.

"Yeah, he does," Trina agreed.

"Wow, you... you two look..." Freddie was trying to further express his opinion on how his ladies looked in their outfits, but words were clearly failing him at the moment.

"Hot? Sexy?" Trina asked.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful?" Jade added.

"Oh GOD, all of that, all of those things describe you two right now," Freddie replied. "Uh... not that I mind, but what made you two dress up like nurses?"

"Well, we've all been busy lately, but we know that you definitely have done a lot of stuff, what with you being at work and back at school," Trina began.

"So we realized that you needed to be taken care of," Jade added. "And who knows more about taking care of someone than a nurse?"

"That is true," Freddie answered. "So if you're the nurses and I'm the patient, how are you gonna, uh, take care of me?" The last part of his comment came with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, 'Jason', if you follow us upstairs, then we'll show you," Trina said flirtatiously.

"And you might wanna bring the 'mud cake' with you," Jade added. "We might taste good, but we can't be your only treat."

"I don't know, Jade," Freddie began. "It hasn't happened yet, but you do look like something good to eat."

"Well, pretty soon, you'll find out," Trina said before kissing him. Then the trio went upstairs, most likely on their way to Freddie's room. As they went up the steps, though, a sudden thought occurred to Jade about what happened with Freddie before she and Trina came downstairs.

"Hey, you weren't gonna actually stab those kids, were you?"

"No, I don't think so," Freddie answered. "But then again, it doesn't matter, because I didn't have to."

"Well, that's good to know," Trina said. "But that whole thing just serves as another sign that we've been hanging around Jade too long."

"Hey, watch it, Vega, or I might have to use my scissors like Freddie told those kids I would," Jade said in a jokingly angry tone.

"If you even touch those scissors, then you won't get scissored later, if you get my drift," Trina teased.

"Now, ladies, ladies, be nice. There'll be plenty of time for scissoring later after you get through with me," Freddie joked.

"Shut up, Freddie," Trina said, although she did so in a teasing tone. Before they knew it, Freddie, Trina and Jade were in his room, and true to their word, both "nurses" made it their business to take care of their "patient" in various ways.

**And there you go. Freddie was definitely taken care of. Hopefully, your Halloween is as fun as his was, and even if it's not, be sure to enjoy it anyway. Later, people.**


End file.
